DISTURBANCE
by anchovyy imutt
Summary: Bisakah...aku kembali ke masa lalu? hari, dimana kita masih tertawa bersama./"Hae, bukankah...kau sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersamaku?"/"Bukankah...janji itu ada untuk dilanggar?"/Lee Donghae, benar2 sudah berubah/Jika aku tau akan begini jadinya, tidak akan kubiarkan kau pergi dariku saat itu./HAEHYUK ONESHOT/BL/liat FANVIDnya di utube-link inside/terinspirasi dari lagu BoA/


**DISTURBANCE**

-OneShot-

**Author :** Anchovyyimutt

**Disclaimer :** Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling memiliki. Selamanya \(^0^)/  
#hidup eomma! Hidup appa!#

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Drama / romance / Angst

**Warning :** BL, YAOI, boyxboy, typos, EYD kacau, alur gaje, confusing flashbacks, DLDR, dll.

**Pairing :** HaeHyuk

**Cast :** Lee Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae

.

.

.

**Vyy's Note :** Seperti judulnya, fic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya BoA eonnie dengan judul yang sama..tapi ceritanya beda sama MV aslinya sih, jadi gatau bisa dibilang songfic ato gak XD. Vyy juga bikin Fanvidnya loh~, yang mau liat, link youtubenya ada di TL twitter saya, ato cari **[Fanvid] Disturbance-Eunhae/Haehyuk version. **Abis baca coba langsung liat deh, pasti dapet feelnya :D *pemaksaan abis*

.

.

.

Februari 04, 2013

.

.

.

Anchovyyimutt presents

.

.

.

**DISTURBANCE** © Anchovyyimutt

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

.

.

.

I'VE WARNED YOU!

.

.

.

PIIP

Kutekan tombol play di ipodku, dan suara merdu BoA pun mulai terdengar dari headsetku.

Menunggu bus di halte sambil mendengarkan lagu ini, benar-benar membuatku terhanyut.

Disturbance, benar-benar lagu yang membawa memoriku kembali pada masa-masa itu. Masa, dimana seorang Lee Donghae masih menjadi bagian dari hidup seorang Lee Eunhyuk.

Bisakah…aku memutar waktu kembali? Mengulang masa lalu itu…hari-hari dimana kita masih tertawa gembira bersama.

Saat itu, kita bisa tertawa lepas, menikmati hari-hari kita yang penuh warna. Pergi ke taman hiburan, makan es krim sambil duduk di bangku taman, pergi ke photobox, dan kadang juga menjahili dosen galak di kampus kita.

Semua penghuni kampus pasti tau, bahwa Eunhyuk dan Donghae tidak pernah bisa dipisahkan.

Ahh…sungguh ironis, mengingat apa yang terjadi antara kita sekarang. Jika teman sekampus kita tau, pasti mereka akan mengira ini lelucon yang kita buat. Tapi tidak…ini sama sekali tidak lucu.

Karna sekarang…kau benar-benar sudah menjadi Donghae yang berbeda. Donghae…sang bintang besar yang bersinar. Donghae yang sudah tidak punya wajah Eunhyuk di hatinya.

Jika aku tau akan seperti ini jadinya, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi dariku saat itu. Akan kudekap kau erat, menjagamu agar tetap di sampingku.

"Hyukkie…aku punya sebuah berita untukmu…", katamu ragu saat itu.

Masih kuingat, saat itu kita duduk berdua di kamar, memandangi indahnya langit malam yang nampak dari jendela.

"Ne, memangnya…kau punya berita apa Hae?", kusandarkan kepalaku di bahumu.

Masihkah…kau mengingat hari itu, Hae? Hari dimana semua ini dimulai.

"Umm…tapi aku tidak tau, kau akan senang atau marah mendengar berita ini…", tambahmu seraya mengusap rambutku lembut.

"Memangnya…berita tentang apa sih, Hae? Aku janji, aku tidak akan marah…"

Jawabku seraya mengangkat jari kelingkingku, dan mengkaitkannya dengan kelingkingmu. Kupasang senyum termanisku padamu saat itu. Namun, senyum di wajahku langsung menghilang, saat kulihat ekspresi ragu, gelisah, sedih dan pasrah di wajahmu. Sontak, akupun menyentuh pipimu pelan.

"Hae?", tanyaku lagi.

Tapi entah mengapa, kau masih juga terdiam saat itu. Kucoba membaca matamu, namun matamu, terlihat sangat kosong.

"Aku…akan segera jadi seorang aktor…Hyukkie. ", ucapmu sembari memalingkan wajahmu dariku.

"Jinja?!"

Jujur, saat itu aku sangat senang mendengar berita yang kau sampaikan itu. Aku tau, seberapa besar keinginanmu untuk menjadi bintang yang sukses. Bahkan, kau rela berkali-kali mengikuti audisi dan selalu berakhir ditolak mentah-mentah.

Bahkan di saat kau menangis frustasi dalam diam, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk selalu menemanimu.

"Hae, ini adalah berita yang sangat baik! Kita harus merayakannya! Oh, dan teman-teman di kampus juga, kita harus mengundang mere-"

Kata-kataku langsung terhenti, saat kulihat masih saja ekpresi kesedihan yang terpancar di wajahmu saat itu.

"Hae, kau kenapa? Memasang muka sedih seperti itu? Bukankah…ini adalah berita gembira?"

Aku yang masih terlalu bodoh saat itu, dengan naifnya malah mencoba menghibur dirimu. Menganggap bahwa hari itu adalah hari yang seharusnya paling bahagia bagi kita berdua. Hari, dimana akhirnya cita-citamu bisa tercapai.

Tapi tidak, aku yang sekarang, pasti akan menganggap semua itu hanya omong kosong. Cita-cita, yang telah memisahkan kita berdua. Apa artinya dukunganku saat itu? Jika akhirnya hatikulah yang akan tersakiti seperti ini?

"Tapi Hyukkie…kau tidak mengerti…", kau tarik tanganku, mendudukanku yang saat itu tengah melonjak kegirangan di sampingmu.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa, Hae? Bukankah itu berita bagus? Sebentar lagi, akhirnya kau akan bisa menunjukkan kemampuan aktingmu pada banyak orang, seperti yang kau impikan!"

Aku menggenggam kedua tanganmu semangat, memandangmu dengan mata berbinar, seolah ingin menyalurkan kegembiraanku pada matamu yang masih terlihat kosong.

"Hyukkie…kau tidak mengerti. Aku…harus pergi Hyukkie. Aku harus meninggalkan Mokpo. Aku…harus pergi ke Seoul.", katamu akhirnya.

Sontak, aku langsung tersadar apa maksud dari tatapan sendumu sejak tadi.

"S-Seoul…?"

"Ne…Seoul. Aku, tidak bisa jika harus meninggalkanmu sendirian. Tapi..aku juga tidak bisa membawamu bersamaku. Cukup katakan jika kau tidak ingin aku pergi, maka akan kutolak tawaran itu."

Katamu akhirnya.

Bimbang, itulah yang kurasakan.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Apa…yang harus kukatakan padamu?

Jika aku saat itu adalah aku yang sekarang, pasti aku akan memilih untuk bersikap egois dan memintamu tetap tinggal bersamaku. Tapi sayang, aku saat itu adalah aku yang masih naïf. Aku yang saat itu, adalah aku yang masih percaya dengan janji yang kau buat.

Janjimu…yang akan selalu mencintaiku. Janjimu…yang tidak akan pernah bosan bersama denganku. Tapi janji memang hanya tinggal janji.

_'Bukankah, janji itu ada untuk dilanggar?'_

Masih terngiang kata-kata menusuk yang keluar dari mulutmu beberapa bulan lalu. Dari Donghae, sang bintang besar yang sudah tak mencintai Hyukkie-nya.

.

.

"Pergilah…", jawabku saat itu.

Dapat kuingat, kau langsung memelukku erat, menumpahkan semua tangismu dan kebimbanganmu.

Saat itu, tak kubiarkan air mata keluar dari mataku. Aku yang saat itu, akan berbuat apapun asalkan kau bisa meraih kebahagianmu.

"Aku tau Hae…menjadi seorang bintang adalah cita-cita terbesarmu. Aku juga tau, seberapa besar kerja kerasmu untuk menggapainya. Dan sekarang, setelah kau berhasil menggapainya, apa kau pikir aku akan mencegahmu?", kulepaskan pelukan eratmu, seraya mengusap air mata yang melinang di pipimu.

Bodohnya aku. Kenapa, saat itu aku tidak menyetujui tawaranmu untuk melarangmu pergi saja?

Tentu saja…itu karna aku percaya dengan janji palsumu.

Janjimu, yang tidak akan pernah melupakanku.

"Hyukkie…", kau balas mengusap pipiku.

Saat itu, akhirnya aku melihat senyum bahagiamu. Bukan, tentu saja bukan senyum yang biasanya. Karna senyummu saat itu, muncul dari bibir seorang Lee Donghae yang berhasil menggapai mimpinya.

"Pergilah…Hae. Aku…percaya pada janjimu. Aku yakin, kau akan selalu mencintaiku, dimanapun kau berada. Aku yakin, suatu saat, kau akan kembali untuk menjemputku kan? Dan jika saat itu tiba, aku yakin kau akan kembali sebagai seorang Lee Donghae sang bintang besar…", ucapku dengan naifnya.

"Ne, Hyukkie. Tunggulah aku…aku pasti akan kembali. Aku…akan membawamu bersamaku jika saat itu tiba…", ucapmu kembali memelukku.

Ya, beberapa tahun setelah itu, kau memang kembali.

Setelah betahun-tahun penantianku, akhirnya kau benar-benar kembali padaku. Kau…memang kembali sebagai Lee Donghae sang bintang besar. Bisa kulihat banyak perubahan dari dirimu saat itu. Wajahmu, terlihat makin tampan. Aku masih ingat, saat itu aku tersipu malu saat kau tiba-tiba mencium bibirku.

Tapi, saat itu aku masih belum sadar, bahwa kau juga kembali dengan kepribadianmu yang berubah.

Memang benar, saat itu kau membawaku ikut serta ke Seoul. Beberapa minggu berlalu, hubungan kita baik-baik saja. Namun makin jauh kita melangkah, kau mulai berubah.

Saat itu, aku bisa merasakan perubahan sikapmu. Tapi, aku hiraukan. Karna aku yang saat itu, dengan naifnya mengira itu disebabkan karna pekerjaanmu.

Jika saja aku sadar lebih awal, pasti tidak akan sesakit ini jadinya.

Tapi dengan bodohnya, aku masih terus menunggumu. Menunggumu, untuk kembali jadi Donghae yang dulu.

Hingga tibalah malam itu, malam dimana kau pulang sambil mabuk berat, hingga akhirnya pada malam itu, aku harus bersedia menyerahkan diriku padamu seutuhnya.

Tentu aku tidak keberatan. Toh, aku juga mencintaimu. Aku kira, setelah malam itu, sikapmu padaku akan berubah. Aku pikir, setelah malam itu, kau akan kembali jadi Donghae yang dulu.

Tapi tidak, ternyata dugaanku salah. Setelah malam itu berlalu, kau jadi makin dingin padaku. Bahkan pagi harinya, kau mengumpatku karna mengira akulah yang berusaha mengambil keuntungan darimu.

Tak bisa kupungkiri, saat itu aku menangis sejadi-jadinya seharian. Saat itu, aku seharian menunggumu, berharap kau akan segera pulang dari acara syutingmu. Saat itu, aku ingin sekali membicarakan semuanya denganmu. Aku yang masih naïf, berharap kau akan segera pulang dan memaafkanku.

Ya, aku memang sangat bodoh. Untuk apa aku menunggu maaf darimu, jika berbuat salah saja tidak?

Saat itu aku ingat, terus terjaga hingga jam 12 malam, sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk keluar dan mencarimu yang tak kunjung pulang.

Diriku saat itu, mengira bahwa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu, karna telpon dariku pun tidak kau angkat.

Kulangkahkan kakiku di tengah dinginnya udara luar, dengan langit yang masih terlihat gelap. Saat itu aku bermaksud menanyakan keberadaanmu pada nona Jung, managermu. Aku memang tidak tau tempat tinggalnya, tapi aku berhasil menemukan alamatnya setelah menggeledah apartemenmu.

Dengan bodohnya, aku yang sama sekali buta akan jalanan Seoul, malah rela berjalan sendirian di tengah malam, menuju rumah nona Jung dan menanyakan keberadaanmu. Tapi syukurlah, kurasa keberuntungan berpihak padaku saat itu, karna tidak sampai satu jam aku berjalan, rumah itu berhasil kutemukan. Ternyata, komplek rumahnya tidak jauh dari apartemenmu.

Kulihat keadaan rumah nona Jung dari pagar depan. Saat itu,lampu rumahnya masih menyala terang, dan kudengar suara music keras tengah dimainkan dari dalam. Dengan naifnya, aku mengira bahwa ia tengah menjamu tamu saat itu.

Bodohnya aku, mana ada tamu datang pada jam segitu?

Awalnya, aku hanya berniat menanyakan keberadaanmu padanya, Hae. Tapi kurasa Tuhan memberikan sebuah kejutan yang tidak pernah kusangka sebelumnya, karna kulihat kau tengah berciuman dengannya saat itu.

Ya, kulihat kau berciuman sangat mesra dengan nona Jung. Figurmu terlihat sangat jelas dari balik jendela luar rumah itu.

Mataku makin terbelalak, karna kulihat saat itu nona Jung mulai membuka kancing kemejamu satu persatu. Sedih, marah, kecewa, kaget, semua perasaan itu bercampur jadi satu dalam diriku.

Tanpa peduli dengan apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya, aku berlari keluar pagar rumah itu. Aku ingat, saat itu aku membuka pintu pagar dengan cukup keras. Tapi kurasa, saat itu kau terlalu sibuk untuk mempedulikan tentang pagar…bukan begitu, Hae?

.

.

"AISH, BERISIK!"

"Hae, aku hanya-"

"SUDAH KUBILANG., JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR URUSANKU!AKU ADALAH SEORANG BINTANG BESAR, AKU BEBAS MELAKUKAN APAPUN YANG KUMAU!"

Bentakmu keras padaku.

Jika kupikir lagi, kenapa malah kau yang berteriak padaku saat itu? Bukannya kaulah yang berbuat salah padaku? Masih untung aku tidak melemparmu dengan palu saat itu.

Aish, lagi-lagi karna aku yang terlalu bodoh saat itu. Jika itu adalah aku yang sekarang, aku pasti akan langsung menghajarmu lalu meninggalkanmu setelahnya.

.

.

"Hae…kau pulang malam la-"

"AISH, BUKAN URUSANMU!"

Selalu saja kata-kataku itu yang kau ucapkan saat aku bertanya alasanmu terlambat pulang. Sejak pertengkaran kita malam itu, kau jadi semakin dingin padaku. Bahkan, seringkali kau tidak pulang ke apartemen seharian. Saat kutanya kenapa, kau pasti akan mulai membentakku.

Saat itu kau tidak sadar bukan, Hae? Bahwa tiap hari aku mengikutimu.

Ya, mungkin aku memang akan terdengar seperti maniak, atau bahkan psikopat. Tapi aku tidak peduli, karna kepercayaanku yang mulai luntur padamu semakin jelas.

Aku tau, tiap kali kau tidak pulang, kau pasti akan menghabiskan waktumu di klub malam mahal, dan pulang ke rumah gadis-gadis yang berbeda tiap waktunya.

.

.

"Eunhyuk, tidak bisakah kau mengerti? Aku sudah bosan denganmu.", ucapmu datar suatu hari.

Tentu aku masih ingat kejadian itu dengan sangat jelas, karna baru beberapa bulan berlalu. Kau tengah mengajakku makan malam di restoran mahal.

'Tumben sekali…', pikirku.

Aku kira kau sudah kembali seperti Donghae yang dulu, Donghae yang perhatian padaku dan berjanji untuk selalu bersamaku.

Tapi ternyata, aku salah.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, kau sodorkan sebuah kalung. Tentu saja, bukan kalung biasa. Karna itu adalah kalung pemberianku, tanda pengikat hatimu untukku.

"Ambillah kalung ini. Aku merasa, kita sudah tidak punya kecocokan."

Masih kuingat jelas tiap kata yang keluar dari mulutmu beberapa bulan lalu.

"Mulai sekarang, kita akhiri hubungan kita ini."

Ucapmu akhirnya.

Tidak taukah kau, Hae? Bahwa kata-kata terakhirmu itu, terasa seperti listrik ribuan volt yang menyengat diriku. Tidak, bahkan mungkin jutaan volt.

"A-apa maksudmu…Hae? B-bukankah kau sudah berjanji…untuk selalu mencintaiku?"

Aku yang naïf, masih berpikir jika itu hanya candaanmu. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, kau akan memberikan sebuah hadiah special untukku.

Ya, karna hari itu adalah hari ulang tahunku.

Tapi tidak, semakin kulihat sorot matamu, semakin aku sadar, bahwa kau lebih dari serius saat mengatakan itu.

Bagaimana mungkin kau begitu tega padaku, Hae?

"Bukankah, janji itu ada untuk dilanggar? Mulai saat ini, anggap saja kita tidak saling kenal. Dan tolong, segera kemasi barang-barangmu dari apartemenku"., ucapmu santai sambil memotong steak yang sudah tersaji di depanmu.

Hae…kau sungguh tega. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengatakan semua itu sambil menikmati steak lezat di depanmu? Aku bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan satu jaripun hari itu.

"Oh ya, tolong, segera menyingkir dari sini. Sebentar lagi pacarku akan datang.", kau tambahkan kalimat yang menyayat hati itu padaku, sebelum akhirnya kembali menyantap steakmu.

"H-hae…kau bercanda….kan?"

Aku yang hari itu tidak bisa menerima kenyataan, masih terus berharap kau hanya menipuku.

Aku menunggu dan menunggu, tapi kau sama sekali tidak menghiraukanku. Bahkan, kau memaksa sekuriti mengusirku, saat kau lihat seorang gadis cantik datang menghampirimu.

Kenapa kau tega sekali, Hae?

Kau bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku, ataupun memberikan kado. Malah hari itu, aku ragu kalau kau ingat ulang tahunku.

Berhari-hari aku hidup dalam kesunyian dan kegelapan, tanpa dirimu. Bahkan kau tidak memberikanku kesempatan untuk mengemas barang-barangku, tapi malah melemparnya keluar begitu saja.

Saat itulah aku sadar, bahwa kau sudah benar-benar berubah.

Lee Donghaeku yang manis, Lee Donghaeku yang perhatian, sekarang sudah tidak ada. Yang ada sekarang, hanyalah Lee Donghae sang bintang besar.

Hah….seperti kataku di awal tadi.

Bisakah…aku memutar waktu kembali? Mengulang masa lalu itu…hari-hari dimana kita masih tertawa gembira bersama.

Atau mungkin, aku harus kembali ke masa lalu, dimana belum ada seorang Lee Donghae dalam hidupku. Karna dengan begitu, tidak akan ada Lee Eunhyuk yang tersakiti…

Bukan begitu?

.

.

.

**-THE END-**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW PLEASE?**

**.**

**a/n : **huahahahaha FF macam apa ini XD Sebenernya saya pengen upload ini kemaren, tapi rumah dipenuhin sodara yang mau nganter sepupu Vyy akad nikah DX . Percaya ato nggak readers, Vyy lagi ketawa ketiwi cekikikan geje ma sepupu waktu ngetik ini. Jadi, mian kalo angstnya gak kerasa. Heran juga, kenapa ff saya kebanyakan angsty ya? Padahal, hidup saya penuh dengan kegejean(?) tiap harinya.

Sebenernya, hari ini tadi Vyy berencana update ff Vyy yang **It Hurts To Love You, A Vampire Story,** sama **PLASTIC LOVE! **Secara bersamaan. Tapi apa daya, otak tak sampai XD. Jadilah ff oneshot ini.

Satu minggu, sebelum hiatus buat konsen TA! Hueee T.T

Yah semoga readers suka ma oneshotnya ^^ jangan lupa abis baca liat fanvidnya ya. Soal kualitas bagus/nggak sih Vyy gajamin, tp plg nggak,bisa bikin readers lebih ngerasain feelnya XD #plakMaksa


End file.
